Toda una vida Hiroguel
by satanslittlesis
Summary: Todos pueden cometer errores, pero pocos saben arreglarlo. Miguel Rivera está consciente de eso, y definitivamente, él quiere toda una vida a su lado, sin importar qué.


Había pasado apenas una semana desde que la pareja más conocida del Programa Especial de Apoyo a Talentos, del Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo, había terminado su relación después de una pelea algo fuerte en la cafetería de la escuela, justo en el descanso, así que casi todos lo vieron.

Sí, para todos los estudiantes en el PEAT, era oficial que Hiro Hamada y Miguel Rivera habían cortado de golpe la relación de dos años y cuatro meses que llevaban. Y es que la manera tan mordaz en la que había actuado el japonés, provocó que Miguel gritara un potente "¡Entonces da por terminada esta estúpida relación!". Después de eso, Hiro sólo atinó a salir del lugar a paso apresurado, con lágrimas aglomeradas en sus grandes aunque levemente rasgados ojos, siendo seguido por sus cuatro amigos y un lento robot.

— ¡Miguel! — exclamó un chico de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos color miel.

El mencionado dejó de tocar su guitarra y en seguida la apoyó en la pared, extendió sus brazos para atrapar al menor en estos y después darle un beso levemente frío en la frente, provocando una pequeña risa de parte del otro mexicano.

— Marco, por fin, tardaste mucho, ¿no te parece? — dijo soltando al más joven después de un par de minutos. Era costumbre entre ambos hablar en español, porque aunque estuvieran lejos de México, ambos se entendían, así que el inglés parecía olvidárseles. Se volteó dándole la espalda y se agachó para guardar su guitarra en su correspondiente estuche. Escuchó una risa avergonzada detrás de él, y después un suspiro.

— Sí, bueno, el maestro se quedó felicitándome por mejorar tanto este último mes, aunque también se sacó de onda porque olvidé mi guitarra hoy — mencionó mientras veía al otro guardar su instrumento musical.

Miguel soltó una carcajada bastante tranquila, aunque por dentro se preocupó porque últimamente el maestro ya no le felicitaba tanto como antes, y se volvió a alzar para después abrazar a Marco por los hombros. Irían a pasear un rato por la ciudad, y después regresarían al campus a sus respectivos dormitorios. El programa en el que estaban inscritos tenía prácticamente de todo, claro para quienes lo necesitaban o se habían mudado únicamente al programa, ya que daba becas a gente extranjera, pues ese era el objetivo del PEAT desde que comenzó hacía casi 5 años.

Salieron caminando del área de Música y como esta era una de las más lejanas a la salida, tenían que pasar recorriendo cada una de las áreas, entre ellas la de Robótica, que era una de las más amplias en cuanto a espacio, por las necesidades de los alumnos.

Hiro estaba en el salón principal de Robótica, que daba al pasillo que conectaba a todas las demás áreas. Se había quedado hasta tarde por preguntarle un par de cosas al maestro para estilizar el diseño de sus nuevos microbots. No tenía planeado irse hasta que le gustara, y apenas había conseguido un buen diseño.

Guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila sin mucho cuidado. Desde que Miguel y él habían terminado, el chico era un poco más desastroso que de costumbre. Sí, la verdad es que le había afectado demasiado y cualquiera podía notarlo. Hiro había estado por más de un mes perdido en sus pensamientos, ya que el Rivera había cambiado de actitud de una manera repentina y brusca, que comenzó a estresar a Hiro. Miguel se había vuelto tan... Insufrible y molesto, y no entendía por qué.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de toda su mochila y comenzó a buscar este mientras bajaba las escaleras que había en medio de las bancas del salón para poder salir.

Al encontrar el teléfono llevó este a su oreja y sintió una vibración ahí. Claro, aún no aceptaba la llamada. Se apresuró a hacerlo en cuanto vio el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, para después volverlo a poner en su oreja. Se colgó la mochila con un brazo y caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Tía Cass? — preguntó una vez la llamada había comenzado.

— ¡Oh, Hiro! ¿Ya viste qué hora es? ¡Me tenías realmente preocupada! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Casi una hora de más! — en seguida comenzaron a escucharse los regaños de su tía por la bocina de su teléfono de última generación.

Hiro apresuró el paso y suspiró.

— Lo siento, tía, es que me quedé completando uno de mis diseños, ya sabes — pasó su teléfono a la otra mano, y por tanto a su otra oreja, para terminar de colgar su mochila en el brazo restante.

Fue cuestión de segundos, cuando Hiro agachó la vista por un momento, en el que tuvo que chocar con un par de chicos mexicanos, uno de los cuales solía conocer muy bien, y al otro no podía evitar odiar terriblemente.

Los tres cayeron al suelo y el teléfono de Hiro se arrastró hasta los pies de Miguel. Sus miradas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos: Hiro se estremeció y se levantó rápido para tomar su teléfono y salir corriendo, para terminar de colgar a su tía Cass después de un "estaré en casa pronto", mientras que Miguel solo atinó a quedarse sentado en el suelo, viendo la silueta del azabache desaparecer por el pasillo. Miguel reaccionó después de aquello y se arrodilló para ver que su guitarra no hubiera sufrido daño alguno. Suspiró aliviado y con una sonrisa torpe al ver que estaba en perfecto estado.

Un carraspeo sacó al Rivera de su tranquilidad y se volteó a ver a Marco, su nueva pareja (no oficial), para encontrarse con el chico con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, aún en el suelo.

— ¿No me piensas ayudar? — preguntó con clara molestia, y es que realmente le sacaba de quicio que Miguel cada que se encontraba con Hiro se le quedara viendo sin discreción alguna. Aparte, ¿quién demonios prestaba más atención a una guitarra que a su pareja? Marco tragó saliva, solo tenía que ser paciente, y en cuestión de menos de un mes, todo estaría como él quería.

— Sí, claro — mencionó levantándose rápido, tomó el estuche de su preciada guitarra y después con una mano ayudó a Marco a levantarse de un buen jalón que lo hizo trastabillar — pudiste haberte levantado solo, ¿no lo crees?

Marco recuperó el equilibrio, y se volteó con más molestia aún. Vio a Miguel directamente a los ojos, provocando en el mayor unos escalofríos nada placenteros, todo lo contrario a cuando conectó su mirar con el del chico que le había vuelto loco por tres años completos, y quizá lo seguía haciendo.

— Si vas a estar viendo así a tu ex, ¿para qué demonios estoy yo aquí? — comenzó a hablar Marco, como regañando a su "novio", aunque no le prestaba mucho atención, ya que en sus pensamientos solo pasaban imágenes del Hamada — en serio, engañas a Hiro por unos dos meses conmigo, entablas un romance secreto a espaldas de Hiro, también conmigo. Le haces la vida imposible, solo para que él termine contigo y todos crean que está mal él, aunque esa idea fue mía... ¡Pero igual te le quedas viendo como un baboso cuando pasa! — grita dando un gran pisotón en el suelo, ganándose por fin la atención del chico que apenas y había escuchado — ordena tus estúpidas prioridades, y después, llámame para pedirme perdón, ugh.

El tataranieto de De la Cruz, comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que iban, lejos de Miguel, quien rápido le alcanzó para tratar de detenerle. No quería estar solo esos días, sabía que si no hubiera cometido el estúpido error de terminar con Hiro, ya estarían cumpliendo un mes más como pareja el día siguiente. Pero no, en cambio, había elegido a la pequeña aventura con el chico de ojos miel.

— ¡Ey, espera! ¿A dónde vas? — gritó corriendo rápido a su "pareja", jalándole del hombro para que no siguiera caminando — no me dejarás solo, ¿o sí?

— Claro que te dejaré solo, al menos hasta que te disculpes con la persona a la que amas, Miguel — dijo señalándose a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido. Miguel vio el gesto, y le pareció poco atractivo, no como con Hiro. Sin embargo, esa frase se había quedado grabada en su mente. "Con la persona a la que amas…"

No paraba de pensar en el chico, simple y sencillamente se le hacía imposible no pensar en su perfecto rostro, en su precioso cuerpo, y en esa actitud tan obstinada que le había atraído desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de eso. Y le costaba también no comparar a ambos chicos, y es que Marco tenía demasiados defectos, comenzando con que era tataranieto del asesino de su Papá Héctor. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera llevarse con ese chico? Ugh, comenzaba a detestarse a sí mismo.

No le rogó a Marco que se quedara y observó cómo se iba bastante enojado con los puños apretados. Miguel rodó los ojos y fue directo al campus, donde estaban las habitaciones. No se demoró en llegar a la suya, la cual compartía con un compañero, que consideraba más como un amigo: Leo San Juan, quien curiosamente, había tenido experiencias también con los muertos… muertos que realmente Miguel prefería no conocer.

Las habitaciones estaban en tres edificios alrededor del patio principal del lugar, formando una circunferencia evidentemente partida en tres. El patio era un jardín con un kiosco un tanto grande, con decorados japoneses tradicionales en medio, unos árboles de cerezos frondosos en las áreas verdes, y tres caminos desde el centro cortando el círculo en tres partes iguales, que daban a los edificios de las habitaciones.

Miguel sacó su guitarra del estuche. Acarició cada una de las cuerdas, y después dio un suave beso a la caja de madera, en donde secretamente se escondía el nombre de su mayor amor, ya que había sido él quien se la había regalado, y en la guitarra había una pequeña inscripción con plumón negro permanente, que solo se notaba cuando prestabas atención a los costados de la guitarra, ya que esta era de un gris oscuro, con calaveritas adornando en dorado. Obviamente no había podido llevarse la guitarra de su papá Héctor a San Fransokyo, era parte del museo en honor al Rivera. Había tenido que comprar una genérica, y había funcionado muy bien todo con esa, pero en cuanto Hiro le regaló aquella guitarra (que él mismo había diseñado, siendo lo más tradicional posible, incluso en el decorado) Miguel encontró aquel instrumento que le acompañaría toda la vida. Era su guitarra favorita.

"Feliz primer aniversario Te doy esta guitarra, junto a todo el amor que alguna vez podría darle a alguien. Hiro"

 _— Uhm, Miguel — habló Hiro, para llamar la atención de su novio._

 _Miguel, algo desubicado por la venda en sus ojos, trató de girarse a donde él creía estaba su "chinito lindo", como solía llamarle, solo guiándose con la voz ajena._

 _— ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda? — preguntó algo nervioso, con sus brazos al frente, para palpar lo que sea que se pusiera delante para sostenerse o no caer por si daba un paso en falso._

 _Ambos se encontraban en el taller en la casa de Hiro, el cual estaba extrañamente limpio y acomodado. Y es que Hiro y su tía se habían llevado un fin de semana completo para que el taller estuviera lo suficientemente presentable para una noche de películas, mimos y técnicamente la pijamada de la pareja. Era una ocasión especial, obvio su primer año juntos._

 _— No, aún no — expresó su novio mientras terminaba de acomodar un par de cosas frente a Miguel._

 _En la pantalla ya estaba una película de Cantinflas que a Hiro le había costado tanto encontrar, solo porque a Miguel le hacía reír demasiado, y al japonés le encantaba la contagiosa risa del chico moreno, aunque a veces no entendiera la razón de aquella risa, más cuando se trataba de Cantinflas y su extraña manera de hablar._

 _Miguel estaba de espaldas a la pantalla, y por tanto, en cuanto le quitaran la venda, podría ver el sofá-cama lleno de mullidas y cómodas almohadas, varias golosinas, dos cajas de pizza, un par de botellas de refresco y más cosas comestibles realmente deliciosas._

 _Por todo el taller había mini focos LED alumbrando en la oscuridad lo suficiente y necesario para que se pudiera apreciar la guitarra que Hiro había diseñado y hecho especialmente para el Rivera, la cual estaba a menos de tres pasos de Miguel, en una base para que no cayera._

 _Era un ambiente perfecto para la pareja de adolescentes, y de hecho, la velada fue más que perfecta._

 _Después de quitarle la venda a Miguel, y que este estrenara su guitarra improvisando una canción especial para su único chico favorito, vieron casi tres películas y se quedaron dormidos en el mueble, abrazados._

 _Cass había ido después de un rato cuando dejó de escuchar risas y básicamente sonidos. Llegó a taparles con una manta y tomó una foto de ambos, y es que Miguel le había caído tan bien a la vida del Hamada, que su tía estaba increíblemente agradecida con el mexicano._

El Rivera tragó saliva de manera seca y su rostro se hundió en una expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza que podría notarse a kilómetros.

— **Que seas muy feliz...** — sus dedos se acomodaron en un acorde, apretando suave las cuerdas, rasgó lentamente estas con su otra mano y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música de Juan Gabriel y sus sentimientos — **estés donde estés, cariño…**

 **No importa que ya**

 **No vuelvas jamás conmigo**

Se acordó de su segundo aniversario y de cómo se habían entregado uno al otro después de una muy buena tarde estando juntos, paseando por toda la ciudad y haciendo tonterías varias, aparte de muchas cursilerías. Ya entrada la noche, ambos se habían quedado en la casa de Hiro, y la tía del mayor les había informado que no estaría en casa. Ni Miguel ni Hiro se pudieron resistir al cuerpo del otro, y acabaron haciendo el amor entre las sábanas de la cama del Hamada.

 **Deseo mi amor**

 **Que sepas también, que te amo**

 **Que no te olvidé**

 **Que nunca podré, te extraño**

Definitivamente, una noche que jamás podría olvidar, y no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su virginidad a Hiro, ya que después de todo, el japonés había hecho igual. De lo que sí se arrepentía era de haberle dado noches a Marco, noches que pudo haber aprovechado estando tranquilo con Hiro, pero su deseo sexual pudo más que todo el amor que había. Y es que ni siquiera las expresiones de Marco le excitaban, solo era la "necesidad".

 **Que seas muy feliz**

 **Que encuentres amor, mi vida**

 **Que nunca jamás**

 **Te digan adiós un día**

 _— Fue increíble hoy — mencionó Hiro, sentándose en su propia cama mientras con una mano palpaba ésta para que el moreno se sentara junto a él — gracias por estos dos años, Miguel, han sido perfectos._

 _— Y apenas estamos comenzando — dijo Miguel mientras se sentaba junto a Hiro en la cama. Se volteó para verlo a los ojos y tomó el rostro perfecto del japonés entre sus manos — realmente quiero toda una vida junto a ti._

 _Después de esa frase, se unieron en un beso que pronto trajo caricias consigo, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos pensaran que la ropa en ese momento estaba de más._

 _Miguel recorría el cuerpo de Hiro como si no quisiera nunca olvidar alguna parte de este, lo estaba grabando en su mente. No había lugar del cuerpo del Hamada que el mexicano no conociera después de esa noche, y viceversa, porque se habían disfrutado ambos y esperaban hacerlo más veces, con el mismo sentimiento que la primera vez, y no solo por rutina. Ambos querían que el lado pasional se quedase por siempre en la esencia de su relación._

Sin embargo, Marco entró a la jugada.

 **Perdóname, mi amor**

 **Por todo el tiempo que te amé**

 **Te hice daño...**

Miguel dejó la guitarra. Ya no podía seguir con esa canción. Ya no podía seguir con ese engaño. Ya no podía seguir con Marco. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía ya nada por Hiro, bueno, eso no podía fingirlo, porque como había dicho Marco, era un chico nada disimulado.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras sollozos salían de su garganta y lágrimas de sus ojos sin que él así lo quisiera. ¿Podía remendar lo que había hecho? No, quizá no. Había sido un completo idiota.

Se sentó en la silla que tenía frente a su pequeño escritorio y tomó papel y lápiz, para después acercar su guitarra nuevamente a su cuerpo. Tocó un par de acordes en una melodía ciertamente lenta, pero linda.

 **Me han dicho por ahí, Hiro**

 **que ya no eres el que conocí**

 **y por lo que hoy yo miro**

 **fue por el error que cometí**

Era un comienzo. Un intento de disculpa con una voz rota. Escribió la letra en el papel, con el usual formato de una canción, colocando sobre algunas sílabas algunas notas para saber cuándo cambiar acordes. Comenzó a hacer un ritmo con su guitarra un poco más rápido, pero no agitado, el ritmo adecuado para que Hiro le entendiera a la perfección, ya que Miguel tenía la maña de cantar en español, y Hiro entendía bien el idioma mientras le hablaran o cantaran a una velocidad moderada.

Sonrió tristón. Estaba muy consciente de lo mucho que había lastimado al chico azabache. Lo notaba por la forma decaída que tenía Hiro de caminar, hablar e incluso comer. Miguel estaba siempre al pendiente de su ex, puesto que le dolía ser consciente (y el causante) de aquello. Él solo quería verlo sonreír, pero sabía que él ya no sería quien provocara que las comisuras de los labios perfectos del nipón se estiraran en la curva más preciosa que había visto en la vida. No. Él se había encargado de desaparecer la misma, pero al menos tenía que disculparse.

 _— Miguel, te amo — susurró Hiro, sabiendo que su novio le escucharía, ya que le estaba abrazando por la espalda, ambos acostados en la cama del mexicano, sabiendo que Leo no llegaría por su cita con Kubo._

 _Hiro se había vuelto muy amigo de Leo y, al igual que Miguel, se había enterado del enamoramiento de este. Había alentado al chico a que le dijera a Kubo que le gustaba, y todo había salido de maravilla, por eso la cita, y por eso tenían tiempo a solas en la habitación que ambos mexicanos compartían._

 _Miguel tenía frente a él la cabellera negra de Hiro, y eso le permitía embriagarse con el aroma del otro, mientras que con sus brazos apretaba suavemente la cintura del japonés._

 _Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones eran casi iguales, tranquilas. Estaban a nada de quedarse dormidos en esa posición._

 _— Yo también te amo, Hiro — expresó el mexicano dando un beso en la cabellera ajena, para después sonreír._

 _Ambos estaban relajados, ya que, como llevaban un año y un par de meses, Tía Cass ya confiaba plenamente en el chico extranjero, y cada vez que Hiro le mencionaba que saldría con él, se quedaba tranquila y no le insistía a su sobrino que regresara a casa temprano._

Miguel se sentía tan mal por haber destruido esa confianza.

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos se quedaran dormidos por completo._

 _Después de casi seis horas, Leo les despertó con un grito de emoción direccionada a euforia, mientras les agitaba con fuerza._

 _El instinto de Hiro fue golpearlo antes de despertarse del todo, bajándole la emoción al chico, mientras la pareja se desperezaba para que Leo les contara cómo había salido todo con Kubo._

Miguel vio la cama vacía de su compañero. Al menos Leo tenía con quién estar ese día, no podría verle sufrir, aunque sabía que si le veía en ese estado deplorable, Leo le diría repetidas veces "Te lo dije", puesto que él y Kubo eran los únicos que sabían qué es lo que ocurría con Miguel, Hiro y Marco, pero no estaba dispuesto a intervenir ya que el Rivera tenía que entender por su cuenta el error que había cometido con Marco, y cómo lo estaba entendiendo en esos momentos. "De La Cruz solo te quiere chingar por ser tú el mejor músico de la clase y no él. Si no estás en total disposición por la pérdida de Hiro y por tu culpabilidad, él podría llegar a ganarte el lugar que te mereces, ¿no te parece extraño que se interese por ti a tan poco tiempo de la gran presentación de talentos de la escuela? A mí me parece extraño después de todo el tiempo que demostró odio hacia ti."

Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a Leo... porque ahora lo veía muy lógico, esas palabras no se le salían ahora de la cabeza, y es que si conectaba unas cuantas cosas, lo que hacía Marco siempre era tratar de hacerle sentir mal, y tenían relaciones solo cuando él quería, Miguel era como su juguete, y recién se daba cuenta.

— ¡Mierda, Marco! — vociferó molesto. Iba a vengarse de ese chico ojos color miel. Y claro que iba a terminar la relación no oficial que tenía con él — Me las vas a pagar.

La molestia con el De la Cruz le hizo imposible seguir componiendo la canción de perdón a Hiro, así que se tiró a su cama, revisando su teléfono. Ningún mensaje importante, solo un par del grupo de Música para los arreglos del escenario del auditorio para las presentaciones que ahí se darían en el día tan importante para el PEAT (faltaba menos de un mes): La muestra de talentos, en donde empresas reconocidas, disqueras, editoriales y más personas importantes iban para apoyar económicamente a aquel que mejor se desarrollara, o quién les llamará la atención, incluso ayudándoles a entrar al mundo de la fama.

Miguel ahora se daba cuenta de que cada vez que quería mejorar su presentación para ese día, Marco comenzaba a hacer cosas para distraerlo, eso parecía ser una trampa muy bien elaborada por parte del mexicano, quizá ardido por lo que había hecho Miguel con su tatarabuelo. ¿Oops?

Marcó a Leo. Tres tonos...

— ¿Hola? — la voz del chico parecía cansada, y se escuchaban pequeños jadeos de fondo.

— ¿Hablo en mal momento? — preguntó Rivera, algo incomodado por los sonidos que escuchaba.

— Eh, no, ¿qué necesitas, Miguel? — preguntó el otro, esperando que el mexicano de la otra línea fuera conciso.

— A ti y a Kubo, ahora, los esperaré en el cuarto — dijo antes de colgar. No quería escuchar más jadeos (de los cuales estaba seguro casi todos eran de Kubo).

Lápiz, goma, teléfono, voz y guitarra. Ya no era necesario algo más para pedir perdón. Bueno, sí, un poco de ayuda de parte de Leo y Kubo para acabar la canción, pero es que la ira hacia Marco le había bloqueado y no quería que pasara más tiempo antes de que se disculpara con ese precioso "chino".

Tomó asiento en su silla giratoria y dio un par de vueltas en esta, impulsándose con sus pies mientras su mirada se clavaba en el techo. La presentación estaba a menos de un mes y él ya tenía todo preparado, pero tenía que perfeccionarlo como con todo. Se acordó de una de sus primeras presentaciones en el PEAT. Especial por el día de muertos que tanto había insistido para hacer un choque cultural, ya que tampoco podría ir con su familia ese noviembre por todos los proyectos que se avecinaban. Ahí había visto a Hiro por primera vez, mientras bromeaba con Kubo y Leo, quiénes en el momento, solo se veían como amigos.

 _— Ey, ey, muertitos — dijo Kubo entre risas — tengo otro._

 _Ambos mexicanos, con el rostro pintado como si de catrines se tratara, se voltearon al chico e intentaron mantener la seriedad, después del estúpido reto que había puesto Leo. Respiraron hondo para detener las carcajadas y Miguel acomodó su guitarra en donde estaban los demás instrumentos, instalados detrás del escenario improvisado en el kiosko del campus._

 _— Echa pues, chino — dijo Miguel, acercándose para escucharle, ya que la música estaba algo alta_

 _— Leo, te reto a sacar a bailar a Marco —. El mencionado hizo un gesto de asco, sabiendo que Marco era una mierda de persona, era demasiado ególatra e irritante. Una copia exacta de su tatarabuelo._

 _— Te aborrezco tanto — dijo el pobre chico, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado — pero, ¿y Miguel qué?_

 _— Claro, oh… — miró el lugar, y se encontró a un grupo de chicos. Le había llamado la atención la chica tan emocionada respecto a la celebración. No parecía ser de ningún área del PEAT, pero reconocía al prodigio Hiro, que estaba junto a ella, probablemente por eso los chicos estaban ahí, por Hiro —. Miguel, tú invitas a ese de allá. Hiro, el prodigio._

 _El Rivera se giró para ver a donde el chico apuntaba y se encontró con el rostro de un pequeño pelinegro algo incómodo por el ambiente, mientras que otra chica trataba de inducirle (junto a otros tres individuos y un robot malvavisco) a la celebración._

 _El chico tragó saliva. ¿Por qué se veía tan lindo con ese rostro inseguro? Sintió que la saliva se le iba chueco y tosió, alejando pensamientos extraños. ¿Qué había sido eso?_

 _Kubo y Leo le veían con curiosidad, por el pronto cambio de actitud del chico, quien solo les vio cómo preguntando con su mirada "¿Qué, wey?" mientras su ceño se fruncía suavemente en confusión, hasta que Kubo sacó a todos del momento que rozaba la incomodidad._

 _— ¡A cumplir retos, mexicanos! — exclamó el chico de flequillo y soltó una carcajada al ver los rostros expresivos de los catrines: uno molesto, otro nervioso._

 _Con Leo, todo había sido un caos, pero Marco había bailado de mala gana con él al tener que "celebrar" esa tradición especial para ellos, de acuerdo a las palabras del maestro que había visto el cruel e insensible rechazo de Marco hacia Leo, quién creía, era una victoria aquel "No", aunque perdiera el reto._

 _Mientras tanto, con Miguel había sido otro cuento._

 _De por sí, estaba nervioso de pedirle a Hiro que bailara con él. Tragó saliva otra vez para después, en un acto no pensado previamente, carraspear. Comenzó a toser, y eso sí que llamó la atención del grupo de amigos, y el robot._

 _— ¿Todo bien, amiguito? — preguntó la castaña mientras se agachaba un poco entrelazando sus manos para ver al mexicano con un toque de preocupación._

 _Hiro desvió la mirada hacia Baymax, quien comenzó con su protocolo, preguntando al mexicano cómo calificaría su dolor, aunque no pudiese hablar por la tos hasta que él mismo comenzó a golpearse contra el pecho mientras todos los demás le veían raro (inclusive Fred)._

 _Una vez se le pasó, giró su rostro al nipón y respiró hondo. Agradecía que el maquillaje y su tono de piel dificultaran un sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza del momento que acababa de pasar._

 _— Sí, todo bien, eh, malvavisco ro-robótico… y chica — balbuceó viendo a las personas que recién había mencionado — solo, venía por él… eh…_

 _Había olvidado su nombre, pero podía señalarle._

 _— ¿Hiro? — preguntó una pelinegra con la expresión más desinteresada posible._

 _Los ojos del despeinado joven se abrieron en sorpresa y él no pudo evitar un sonrojo de pura vergüenza, aunque no supiera ni siquiera qué es lo que pasaba._

 _— ¿Y… y yo para q-qué? — preguntó sin más que decir el prodigio._

 _— P-pues, te vi m-muy, eh… ¿desfamiliarizado? — se quedó pensando unos segundos. No podía decirle que era un reto, porque perdía el chiste y así lo había acordado con sus amigos antes de empezar el juego —. ¿Existe esa palabra…? — susurró para sí mismo mientras veía el suelo, para después recordar que no estaba solo —. ¡Ah, sí, eso! Eso… y, pues, yo soy de México y quería ver si querías bailar conmigo, para divertirte un rato y para que conozcas la tradición del día de muertos… — terminó con una risa nerviosa mientras alzaba los hombros._

 _Hiro frunció el ceño. Aparte de que no le creía mucho, ¿qué tendría que estarle viendo ese… 'calaco' a él?_

 _Honey gritó sumamente emocionada "¡Claro que quiere!" y sin que Hiro aceptara, le empujó cerca del mexicano, que al ser dos años menor que él, estaba un poquito bajito._

 _— ¡Honey! — refunfuñó Hiro, mientras veía a los demás para buscar apoyo, mientras Miguel moría de vergüenza de que le rechazara. No podía perder el reto, sino, tendría que hacer alguna idiotez que Kubo y Leo quisieran por el acuerdo. Y la idea no le gustaba, conociendo cómo eran a veces._

 _— Por favor… — suplicó el Rivera en un susurro mientras tomaba a Hiro de un brazo. El chico no fue capaz de decirle que no; suspiró pesado y asintió._

 _Miguel sonrió emocionado: no iba a perder el reto de Kubo. Impulsivo, apretó del brazo de Hiro y salió corriendo a la pista de baile improvisada. La música tradicional mexicana sonaba a un volumen considerable, como en cualquier buena fiesta que se diera en el país de origen del moreno._

 _— Ok… Mira, bailar estas cosas no es tan difícil, ¿sí? Solo… disfruta del ritmo._

 _— ¿Qué? No, oye… eh… yo no sé bailar, no soy bueno — no entendía por qué se había puesto tan tenso._

 _— Oh, vamos — el Rivera rió, y fue una risa tan dulce, que Hiro sonrió inconsciente de esa curvatura en su boca —. Te enseño. En mi pueblo esto es normal, es… ¿Cómo se llama?_

 _Hiro alzó los hombros. No tenía ni la menor idea. Aunque, Miguel se contestó solo._

 _— ¡Jarabe tapatío! Zapatéale, Hiro — Miguel comenzó a bailar, tratando de enseñarle al chico qué demonios era "zapatear", claro que haciendo el baile muy sencillo, muy informal. No era ninguna presentación, así que no importaba hacer el baile no tan apegado a lo tradicional._

 _El mayor trató de seguirle el paso por un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a sentir el ritmo de la música zumbarle en los oídos, casi como diciéndole qué hacer para bailar como lo hacía Miguel._

 _Ya estaban ambos al mismo nivel, viéndose de frente mientras unas sonrisas divertidas se dejaban ver en sus rostros. Hiro, curiosamente, lo estaba disfrutando. Miguel había olvidado que se trataba de un reto. Y en realidad, Leo ya había regresado con Kubo y ambos estaban viendo cómo Miguel y Hiro se habían conectado tan rápido._

 _Dieron un par de vueltas en sus lugares al ritmo de la música mientras continuaban zapateando hasta que la melodía acabó, escuchándose después la voz del maestro de música, informando que los artistas pronto tenían que prepararse para la presentación que darían esa noche. La música bajó de volumen y el convivio se hizo más relajado en lo que los músicos se iban preparando en diferentes puntos del lugar para sus números._

 _Miguel suspiró y le hizo un par de señas a Hiro para que lo acompañara. Ya estando ambos detrás del kiosko en donde iba a cantar el más chico, este soltó una risilla._

 _— Aprendes rápido, chino…_

 _Hiro rió mientras veía a Miguel sentarse y sacar su guitarra de un estuche para afinarla. No le iba a corregir, le daba gracia que la gente confundiera China y Japón._

 _— Eso me han dicho, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?_

 _— Miguel. Miguel Rivera, un gusto — en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y Hiro reconoció el nombre, y sintió curiosidad — ¿Tú eres Hiro…?_

 _— Oh, Hamada — respondió, sentándose junto al moreno —. Y… ¿Qué es todo esto?_

 _— Ah, bueno, pues en donde yo vivo este día es muy importante. Es para conmemorar a aquellas personas que ya no están con nosotros, todos ellos pueden salir de la tierra de los muertos para estar con nosotros, aunque no los podamos ver… pero para que puedan pasar a este mundo, bueno, deben estar sus fotos en altares — explicó con una sonrisa tristona. Vio a Hiro y pronto entendió su mueca de confusión —. No me malinterpretes, es algo muy bonito. Esas cosas de allá son los altares. Tienen pisos o niveles y se ponen cosas como flores, la comida que les gustaba a las personas, dulcesitos, bebidas, la foto de la persona, eso es muy importante… y varias cosas más. En México, este día es de disfrutar. Es de burlarse de la muerte, respetando, claro… es convivir con aquellos que ya no puedes ver._

 _Hiro se quedó pensando en su hermano Tadashi y su sonrisa se borró. Si hacía un altar a Tadashi, ¿él estaría ahí ese día aunque no pudiera verlo? Bufó, llamando la atención de Miguel._

 _— ¿Tú crees en eso? — preguntó el genio, algo escéptico._

 _— Claro que creo… — rió nervioso. No iba a contarle su experiencia, quizá si se hacían amigos, pero no era el caso en ese momento. Desvió el tema —. Aquí no hay flores como las de allá de México, el cempasúchil es esencial para mostrar el camino a los muertos, pero a toda mi clase le gustó la idea de hacer esto, y junto con los de arte hicimos todo esto… inclusive las flores, se ven muy reales, pero son de papel. Nos costó hacerlas parecidas al cempasúchil._

 _Hiro estiró su mano para tomar una de las flores de papel que había decorando detrás del kiosko._

 _— Se ven bastante bien, Miguel — la examinó un poco y la dejó en donde estaba antes —. ¿Qué vas a cantar?_

 _— No la conoces, es mexicana. Es de mi familia. Se llama "El latido de mi corazón" — obviamente dijo el nombre en español. A lo que Hiro le vio extrañado. Miguel reaccionó y le tradujo el título —, pero no te creas que voy a cantar en inglés para que me entiendas, chinito. Después te la traduzco._

 _— ¡Ja! Está bien, te veré cantar, para ver si eres tan bueno como dicen — el japonés ya le había ubicado con el nombre, y es que en cada clase había un estudiante que solía destacarse más que los otros, como era su caso, y por tanto, en el PEAT, su nombre era conocido._

 _— ¿Cómo que como dicen? — Miguel se puso nervioso y abrazó su guitarra._

 _— No te espantes, calaca, tu nombre no pasa desapercibido, menos en el PEAT — revolvió el cabello de Miguel y vio cómo este le sacaba la lengua._

 _— Soy un catrin, para tu información._

 _— Bueno, cat--_

 _Se escuchó cómo comenzaban a explicar qué es lo que la clase haría, y Miguel se levantó rápido, igual que Hiro._

 _— ¿Eres el primero? — preguntó el más alto (por poco)._

 _— Yep — respiró hondo y sonrió con emoción y nervios mezclados — deséame suerte._

 _Caminó hasta las escaleras del kiosko y Hiro caminó a algún lugar donde pudiera ver la presentación, claro que la inconfundible voz del maestro estaba haciendo una presentación muy buena para Miguel, lo cual ya había hecho que las expectativas del Hamada fueran muy altas._

 _Una vez Miguel estuvo en el escenario, recordó a papá Héctor e inhaló y exhaló, para después soltar un gritillo de mariachi como la primera vez que había cantado ante un público en toda su vida._

 _Comenzó a tocar la melodía de la canción que siempre le haría recordar lo importante que es la música, y lo importante que es la familia._

 _— **Dirás que es raro** — comenzó a cantar el chico, prácticamente hipnotizando a Hiro con ese primer verso. En serio, su voz era tersa, le parecía perfecta — **lo que me pasó…**_

 ** _Parece que anoche_**

 ** _Te encontré en mis sueños_**

 _Hiro se hizo paso entre la multitud que comenzaba a animar, algunos al fondo comenzando a bailar nuevamente, puesto que Miguel había hecho el ritmo más pegadizo para bailar, aunque antes solía hacerla muy suave._

 ** _Las palabras que dije_**

 ** _Se volvieron canción_**

 _Nadie prestaba atención a un chico de ojos miel, que ya no estaba con Leo, gracias a Dios. Marco solo veía con odio al prodigio musical que había en el escenario, desenvolviéndose tan perfectamente._

 ** _Versos que tuyos son_**

 ** _Y el recuerdo nos dio_**

 _La pasión por la música se notaba a leguas con el Rivera, y eso a Hiro le atraía. Así como él era un apasionado por la robótica, Miguel parecia emocionarse un poco más con cada nota que tocaba y con cada palabra que cantaba. Perfección._

 ** _Una melodía bella_**

 ** _Que el alma tocó_**

 ** _Con el ritmo que vibra_**

 ** _En nuestro interior_**

 _Miguel comenzó a golpear el suelo con su pie, marcando el ritmo visiblemente mientras comenzaba a sentir ese impulso genuino mexicano de bailar. La música comenzaba a ser más movida, más… tentadora. Al menos para él, un mexicano. Su rostro dejaba ver perfectamente aquella sensación de felicidad y de pertenencia a un lugar tan bello como lo era México, y eso Hiro lo podía ver perfectamente._

 ** _Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_**

 ** _En el latido de mi corazón_**

 ** _Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_**

 ** _En el latido de mi corazón_**

 _Unos alumnos más de la clase comenzaron a tocar con más instrumentos al Miguel acabar el segundo verso repetido. Hubo un puente musical leve para disfrutar de aquella melodía nueva y Miguel se aventuró a bajar del kiosko para comenzar a animar la fiesta nuevamente, no como un artista, sino como un mexicano._

 ** _Ay, mi familia_**

 ** _Oiga mi gente_**

 ** _Canten a coro nuestra canción_**

 _El catrin se paseaba por toda la fiesta sin dejar de cantar, escuchando aplausos y gritos de mariachi. Riendo y disfrutando sin desconcentrarse de su canto. Se sentía en México, aunque estuviera lejos de su familia. Hiro volvió a escabullirse entre la multitud para no perderle de vista, para poder apreciar cada uno de sus movimientos. Era muy auténtico._

 ** _Amor verdadero_**

 ** _Nos une por siempre_**

 ** _En el latido de mi corazón_**

 _Miguel entre toda la multitud se encontró con la mirada de Hiro, a quien ya veía como… amigo. Gritó de alegría mientras, bailando, se acercaba al japonés, quien rápido le imitó para no ser un aguafiestas, o para no hacer el ridículo, ya que era el centro de atención de todos junto al talentoso mexicano._

 ** _Ay, mi familia_**

 ** _Oiga mi gente_**

 ** _Canten a coro nuestra canción_**

 _Todos "echaban porras" a la pareja de chicos que estaban montando el espectáculo más genial que se había dado esa noche, pero Hiro solo podía ver a Miguel, y viceversa._

 _Porque ahora parecía, que el mexicano le cantaba solamente al japonés, porque para los dos, el mundo se había esfumado._

 _— **Amor verdadero, nos une por siempre** — cantó el mexicano, ya algo cerca de Hiro sin dejar de bailar, realmente amando lo que le estaba pasando. No podía sentirse más en casa cuando veía a los ojos del chico, y no quería saber por qué. Simple y sencillamente, quería disfrutar de la sensación —. **En el latido de mi corazón.**_

 _Y entonces acabó, con ambos chicos frente a frente, Miguel respirando agitado al igual que Hiro. Prácticamente todos vueltos locos por la grandiosa presentación del Rivera, quien, antes de poder hablarle a Hiro, fue mencionado por el maestro de música._

 _— Miguel, qué más podía esperar de ti, que un perfecto espectáculo como el que nos has dado esta noche en honor a tu país, tu familia… ¡Bravo! — comenzó a aplaudir, y la multitud estalló en más gritos, aplausos y risas. Miguel se sentía realizado con lograr que la gente disfrutara la música que les daba, tanto como él disfrutaba dárselas._

 _Sin embargo, en esos momentos, le importaba solo una opinión._

 _— ¿Y te gustó? — preguntó una vez todo se calmó, cuando ambos ya estaban apartados de la multitud, aunque seguían pasando otros músicos._

 _— Miguel, me encantó — Hiro suspiró, mientras que su sonrisa se mantenía —. Me sorprendiste tanto, eres increíble._

El Rivera salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Se volteó rápido hacia esta y suspiró cuando escuchó a Leo decir que había olvidado su llave… otra vez.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Se tomó un segundo para verse al espejo. Físicamente, ya no era el Miguel que Hiro había visto por primera vez… y es que la pubertad le había pegado muy bien en esos casi tres años. Inclusive era más alto que Hiro, por escasos centímetros, pero lo era. Aunque en esos momentos, la altura no importaba, se veía deplorable.

Abrió la puerta y Leo y Kubo pasaron, un poco mojados, aún jadeando con levedad.

— ¿Qué les pasó? — fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

— Kubo quería ir a ver un par de cosas a la tienda de música en el centro de la ciudad — comenzó a explicar Leo mientras se metía al baño de la habitación para buscar una toalla. Cuando volvió, se sentó en su cama. Y le hizo espacio a Kubo —. Y una cuadra antes de llegar, la lluvia nos atrapó. Corrimos hasta la tienda y nos quedamos ahí un rato, pero nos marcaste casi apenas después de que la puerta se cerró, refugiándonos de la lluvia.

Leo estaba secando el cabello de su pareja mientras ambos veían a Miguel, quien solo escuchaba atento a las expresiones de su amigo. "La lluvia nos atrapó", "refugiándonos de la lluvia".

— Pfff — el Rivera soltó una carcajada —. ¿Quién habla así, Leo? Te afecta ser escritor, qué expresiones tan poéticas… La lluvia los ha atrapado, pero se han podido refugiar de ella en una tienda, me alegra que estéis bien.

Kubo no pudo evitar reírse y pronto tuvo una toalla encima. Leo maldijo a Miguel y este solo se rió más.

El chino abrazó a su novio y Miguel se volteó, porque después de pedir perdón se pusieron de melosos.

— No cuenten monedas frente a los pobres, brutos — mencionó tranquilo aunque dolido, mientras se sentaba en su silla.

— Tú dejaste un fajo de billetes de mil por una moneda de 50 centavos. No nos eches la culpa — contraatacó Leo, recuperando la compostura, para después acercar su silla al escritorio de su amigo. Le cedió el asiento a Kubo y él se quedó parado sin problemas —. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿para qué nos querías?

— Para ayudarme a recuperar ese fajo — dijo ciertamente decidido, a lo que Kubo soltó un "gritito" de emoción.

Leo instintivamente le dio un golpe en el hombro y se acomodó en la cama de Miguel, para escuchar atento el plan.

— ¿Entonces qué pretendes?

— Quiero escribirle una canción, pero Marco me cortó la inspiración — explicó, pasándoles la hoja con una única estrofa —. Es muy de mí para él, pero necesito su ayuda, chicos.

Leo y Kubo sonrieron tristes casi al mismo tiempo.

— Tienes nuestro apoyo.

Miguel instintivamente los abrazó y suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que Kubo era bueno en la música, como él; y Leo era bueno escribiendo. No necesitaba más que a ellos dos para hacer la mejor disculpa del mundo.

Afuera llovía, y lentamente se iba haciendo de noche en San Fransokyo, pero el trío de mejores amigos no paraba de trabajar ni de esforzarse por hacer una canción para Hiro. A veces se daban un respiro para animar a Miguel, cuando comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas sobre su antigua y perfecta relación.

Dio la una de la mañana y la letra ya estaba totalmente acabada. Se leía perfecta, ahora le restaba a Miguel practicarla para el día siguiente. Quería pedir perdón el día en el que se suponía cumplirían 2 años, 5 meses de relación. Quizá Hiro le perdonaría, quizá esa semana la iban a tomar ambos como un… muy grande malentendido, o una muy grande pelea. Esperaba…

Kubo y Leo se habían quedado dormidos en la cama del mayor, acurrucados. Así que no quería molestar con su música.

Salió del cuarto y después del edificio. Ya no llovía, solo todo podía percibirse muy mojado, por lo que tuvo cuidado con caminar hasta llegar al kiosko, donde se sentó en medio de este, evitando en todo lo que podía el agua.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía suave para después comenzar a cantar la letra de la canción de Hiro, o para Hiro. Cualquiera de las dos formas sonaba bien. Cada verso, sentía su corazón palpitar con más fuerza, mientras que sus dedos rasgueaban las cuerdas de la guitarra en una melodía divina, perfecta para Hiro. Sabía que su… ex… conocía el español, y que lo hablaba relativamente bien, al menos le entendía. Y es que Hiro le había pedido ayuda a Honey para aprender el idioma por sorprender a Miguel cuando ambos fueron a México en vacaciones de verano por casi un mes. Para esas fechas, ya llevaban un año y quizá 6 meses de relación.

 _— ¿Estás seguro que no vas a necesitar un traductor, Hiro? — preguntó el Rivera, mientras acomodaba su mochila en los hombros y sus dos maletas, una en cada mano._

 _— Más que seguro, Miguel — el japonés imitó a su novio y caminaron hacia la fila de personas que iban a tomar el mismo vuelo que ellos hacia México._

 _Hiro ya se había despedido de su tía y sus amigos y había prometido también llevarles muchos recuerdos de su primer viaje a México, o simplemente su primer viaje. Estaba nervioso. No por volar, eso era normal en su vida siendo héroe (cosa que fue difícil de aprobar por Miguel, porque "¿Cómo su chinito de porcelana iba a andar metiéndose en cosas tan peligrosas? Nombre, nomás no"), sino por conocer a la familia de su novio de 17 años, aunque él tuviera 19, pero igual no parecía tener la edad que decía y Miguel ya le había llegado a su estatura._

 _Suspiró y pronto sintió unos labios besar su mejilla._

 _— No tengas miedo, chinito — susurró Miguel en el oído de su novio —. Yo te cuido._

 _El mencionado no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su pareja y asintió, susurrando un "Gracias"._

 _Después de eso, abordaron el avión y casi tres minutos después de despegar, Miguel se quedó dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hiro, quien después de media hora, cedió también al sueño, puesto que el vuelo era a las 5 de la mañana._

 _Ambos despertaron cuando una asistente de vuelo les pidió que bajaran del avión ya que ya habían llegado, y eran los únicos que restaban. Los dos tenían un sueño más o menos pesado._

 _Se estiraron y salieron después de tomar su equipaje de mano._

 _— Mira, amor, ahorita ahorita vamos a ir a las bandas estas que están en los aeropuertos por nuestras otras maletas, ¿sale? — casi en cuanto Miguel tocó el suelo, el "chip mexicano" se le activó, y no notó que estaba hablando español, pero Hiro le entendía._

 _— Está bien — respondió Hiro en inglés, todavía no era momento de enseñarle que ya podía hablar su idioma._

 _Una vez los dos salieron del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi para que los llevara a una terminal de autobuses, en donde tomarían aquel que les dirigiera a la zona más próxima a su pueblito, donde después tomarían otro taxi._

 _Hiro, al llegar por fin a casa de los Rivera, estaba que se caía de cansancio por lo laborioso que era llegar al pueblito, sin embargo, tenía que mostrarse feliz de estar ahí, porque en realidad lo estaba._

 _Miguel le ayudó con las maletas y las dejaron "por ahí", para ir a saludar a su familia._

 _— Ay, Miguelito — su abuela Helena salió casi corriendo a abrazar a su nieto, mientras que toda la demás familia se agrupaba detrás para sonreírles —. Te extrañamos muchísimo, mijito. Sí has estado comiendo bien, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es todo allá? ¿Sí te está gustando tu escuela?_

 _— ¡Mamá Helena! Todo está súper bien por allá… de hecho, es excelente… — Miguel mostraba una sonrisa envidiable, en serio estaba muy feliz de verlos a todos otra vez._

 _Se separó tantito de su abuela y tomó la mano de Hiro, a lo que todos se sorprendieron ciertamente, pero se podía apreciar en todos los rostros una sonrisa de alivio. Miguel sabía que tenía el apoyo de su familia, aunque nunca les hubiera dicho que era homosexual, y menos que tenía un novio._

 _— Mamá, papá, abuela, hermanita, primita, tíos… él es Hiro, mi novio — rápido se escuchó un grito de emoción de su hermana de seis años y fue la primera en correr a abrazar a la pareja, para después dejar que toda la familia saludara a la pareja ya más personalmente._

 _Miguel sabía que su familia era excepcional, aunque alguno de sus tíos se hubiera quedado pensativo con la confesión, pero era su vida y así estaba muy feliz._

 _Cuando Hiro habló por primera vez español, presentándose formalmente a los padres de su novio, a Miguel casi le da un infarto de la sorpresa, pero ciertamente se emocionó al saber que a su novio le interesaba convivir bien con su familia._

 _Claro que en la cena surgieron las típicas preguntas extrañas, en lo que Miguel le enseñaba a Hiro a comer lo que sea que le pusieran al frente._

 _— Entonces, Hiro, ¿tú estás ya en universidad? — preguntó la mamá de Miguel, sabiendo que el chico tenía dos años más que su hijo. Hiro carraspeó._

 _— No, bueno… yo entré a la universidad a los 14 años, y ya me gradué hace dos años más o menos… pero sigo en el PEAT porque estoy trabajando desde hace ya tres años en un proyecto muy innovador con mi tecnología… el instituto da mucho apoyo — explicó mientras picoteaba su tamal._

 _Miguel sonrió orgulloso de su novio, tanto porque había contestado en español, como por lo que había contestado._

 _— ¡Oh, entonces debes ser muy inteligente, muchachito! — exclamó el papá de Miguel, mientras que las demás personas en la familia Rivera le hacían cumplidos a Hiro, quien pronto sonrió algo nervioso. Solía ser muy presumido por su mente tan brillante, pero no se sentía capaz de ser así frente a la familia de su novio, quien por cierto estaba comiendo demasiado._

 _— ¿Y tienes hermanos, Hiro? — preguntó la hermana menor de Miguel, quien estaba sentada frente al chico mencionado. Miguel vio a su hermana algo tenso, y después a Hiro, quien respiró hondo para después asentir con la cabeza._

 _— Bueno, tenía. Se llamaba Tadashi — explicó con un aire tristón, pero aún así estaba sonriendo ya que no quería que el ambiente se volviera incómodo, aparte, la pequeña no tenía idea —. Murió hace 5 años, pero era muy buen hermano._

 _— Lo lamento, Hiro — dijo la prima de Miguel, esperando que el chico no se sintiera mal._

 _— Oh, no te preocupes, está bien. Estoy bien — mencionó el chico, suspirando con una sonrisa._

 _La cena pasó y casi enseguida se hizo una fiesta improvisada, en donde Miguel dejó mostrar sus talentos en la música para hacer que su novio bailara con él mientras cantaba varias canciones mexicanas._

 _— ¡Miguel, Miguel! — el mexicano se volteó y uno de sus tíos le extendió la guitarra de papá Héctor._

 _El chico no pudo evitar abrazarla y sonreír con tristeza, para después comenzar a tocar, haciendo que todos se callaran, aunque pronto nuevamente el ambiente estallaría._

 _— **Dirás que es raro…** — Hiro vio a su novio con una sonrisa, mientras que se acercaba a él para escuchar aquella canción, como si se tratara de la primera vez._

 _Cuando la música se intensificó, todos comenzaron a bailar y cantar con Miguel, mientras tocaban algún otro instrumento. Y es que esa canción realmente había marcado a su familia, puesto que la música les había conectado. Y tener ahí a Hiro, festejando con él, era algo que no tenía precio. Era simplemente… Perfecto._

Miguel detuvo su canto y su rasgueo para poder secar sus lágrimas, pasando el dorso de su muñeca por debajo de sus ojos. Sollozó y bajó la mirada hacia la letra de la canción. No la podía ver muy bien, puesto que sus lágrimas interferían en su visión. Volvió a limpiar sus ojos con las mangas de su camisa y respiró hondo para calmarse.

Reinició la canción, esta vez siendo más firme. No iba a dejar que sus pensamientos le ganaran. No iba a dejar que otro recuerdo se colara, no quería llorar. No hasta estar entre los brazos de Hiro, repitiendo "te amo, lo siento" tanto como su voz le permitiera.

Vio su teléfono con varios mensajes de Marco, recriminando lo que había pasado en la tarde. Contestó un seco "tenemos que hablar" y revisó la hora. Casi las 2 de la mañana. Tenía que descansar para ir a clases, y después a casa de Hiro.

Regresó al cuarto y Leo y Kubo ya estaban más acomodados. Les tomó una foto con el celular de Leo, y después se acostó en su cama, guardando bien su guitarra antes. Ni siquiera se había bañado, lavado los dientes, o tan siquiera cambiado. El cansancio mental era bastante y solo quería descansar un rato antes de tener que ver a Marco. Tenía que prepararse mentalmente para su próximo berrinche y probablemente todo un monólogo de odio a su persona. Estaba dispuesto si así podía recuperar a Hiro, porque por él haría todo.

Despertó con el sonido de la alarma, cortando sus sueños (con Hiro) de golpe. Apagó la alarma casi enseguida y se hizo bolita en su cama, pero Leo le sacó, como ya era costumbre, tirándole de la cama.

Kubo se despertó un poquito (bastante) alterado con el ruido del golpe de Miguel contra el suelo y Leo se rió.

— Ya, músicos, a levantarse o llegarán tarde… — se acercó a Kubo y le dio un beso en la frente, para después despedirse de Miguel despeinándolo —. Voy tarde a clase, olvidé que hoy teníamos que estar más temprano para organizarnos para la muestra de talentos.

Miguel bostezó y movió su mano en un ademán descuidado en señal de adiós, mientras que Kubo se estiraba en la cama.

— Pido el baño — dijo Miguel, levantándose torpemente, para después encerrarse en el lugar, viendo cómo Kubo se levantaba para seguir estirándose.

Encendió la ducha y en lo que el agua se ponía calientita, escuchó que Kubo salía de la habitación.

Estando solo, se tomó su tiempo para bañarse y despertarse. No le importaba mucho tener que llegar tarde a sus clases, solía hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo porque se quedaba dormido, pero eso no significaba que no se esforzara.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y el cabello goteando un poco.

Tomó un conjunto elegido casi al azar y se lo colocó, para después comenzar a secar un poco más su cabello, mientras tarareaba la tonada de la canción para Hiro. Estaba sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa era específicamente la que causaba Hiro en él. Iba a recuperar a su chinito de porcelana.

Agarró su teléfono sin revisar nada, se colocó sus audífonos y puso música evitando a toda costa cualquier mensaje o notificación. Después tomó el estuche de su guitarra y salió de su cuarto para ir a su clase. Si tenía suerte, llegaría a tiempo, aunque a esa hora, había muchas personas caminando por los pasillos de los edificios. Saludaba a casi todas las personas que veía con una sonrisa suave y un ademán.

Al llegar a su salón, vio cómo su maestro apenas estaba acomodando sus cosas para que cada uno de los músicos pasara a practicar su presentación. Se sentó junto a Kubo, quien ya estaba más que despierto y vio a Marco entrar con su aura de odio habitual al salón. Miguel no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó tarareando una canción sin importancia hacia donde se había sentado Marco.

— ¡Marco, hola! — exclamó el Rivera con gran actitud, y cuando vio la mirada fulminante del otro, soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de unas cuantas personas —. ¿No dormiste bien? Yo sí, y pues toda la tarde de ayer después de que me dejaras solo estuve pensando en tus palabras.

Sin pena alguna, se sentó en el escritorio del De la Cruz y le revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Qué palabras, estúpido? — preguntó, haciendo a Miguel reír.

— Ohhhh~ ahí estaba escondido el Marco real — Miguel desvió la mirada a sus dedos mientras tronaba un par de ellos — pues obviamente en esas que me dijiste de "disculparme con quien amo", y no eres tú con quién me tengo que disculpar. De hecho, Marco, ni siquiera te molestes en tratar de arreglarlo con tu falsa dulzura.

Marco bufó mientras se levantaba de golpe de su asiento.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Rivera? — preguntó, acercándose muy peligrosamente al chico, quien ni se inmutó. Solo soltó un poco de aire en forma de suspiro en la cara de Marco, y esto lo hizo enojar más.

— Trato de decir… que no me vas a arruinar como querías hacerlo, no te va a salir… y más que empeñarte en arruinarme para ser el mejor aquí, deberías esforzarte más en tratar de ganarme. No seas tu tatarabuelo — explicó Miguel, tocándole la nariz a Marco, para después alejarse con tranquilidad del lugar, mientras comenzaba a escuchar las maldiciones del chico a sus espaldas mientras los demás en la clase se quedaban atónitos por la fuerza de voluntad que Miguel había demostrado por primera vez en un buen tiempo desde que había comenzado a estar con Marco.

— ¡Ouch! — Kubo se acercó a su amigo y le vio con una sonrisa de orgullo —. Ya te hacía falta librarte de ese.

— Lo sé, solo me resta una cosa por hacer — suspiró con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué crees que diga Hiro?

— Uy, no sé — su amigo cambió su mueca orgullosa a una temerosa porque Miguel no lograra su cometido —. Eso no lo sé… — al ver el gesto triste que comenzaba a asomarse por las facciones de su amigo, empezó a balbucear tratando de animarle —. A-ah… ehm.. pero el… eh… el que no arriesga… ¿no gana…?

Y Miguel con oír eso, respiró hondo y frunció el ceño con decisión.

— Tienes razón — susurró viendo a su amigo —. Estoy dispuesto completamente a arriesgarlo todo por Hiro.

Kubo pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su amigo y dio pequeñas palmadas con su mano, tratando de que ese gesto pareciera algo reconfortante. ¿Por qué? No estaba muy seguro, pero tenía que apoyar a Miguel, puesto que su amigo ya era consciente del error que había cometido y quería arreglar las cosas. Eso le parecía maduro. Aparte, él y Hiro parecían destinados a estar juntos por cómo su relación se había desenvuelto tan perfectamente, y más importante aún, ambos en serio se amaban.

Miguel había cometido un error del que estaba increíblemente consciente, pero amaba a Hiro con toda su alma y ser. Y ese amor era tan notablemente correspondido…

El maestro hizo que todos y cada uno de los músicos pasaran a dar su presentación para la muestra de talentos, y Miguel volvió a escuchar sorpresivamente los halagos de su maestro, quién notaba de nuevo a su alumno estrella con pasión por la música, y con verdadero sentimiento. Marco había quedado al final, y su número había sido un desastre por lo poco que el chico sabía controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento, aparte de que no había quitado la mirada de Miguel, provocando que se distrajera.

El maestro parecía tan extrañado, pero decepcionado de que Marco no fuera capaz de mantenerse enfocado como debería hacerlo un artista, que incluso se vio en la necesidad de hablar con él, dejando a los alumnos tener un descanso de casi una hora, donde Miguel se fue a practicar con Kubo la canción que más tarde cantaría a Hiro con toda la pasión que su cuerpo pudiera resistir.

Las clases, para el Rivera, se pasaron casi volando mientras que para el Hamada duraron una terrible eternidad.

Ese día específicamente, no había querido ir a la escuela, porque no quería ver a Miguel ni en los pasillos por una única razón: estarían cumpliendo otro mes, sino hubiera sido por él. Y extrañaba muchísimo a su ex, pero sabía que Miguel no iba a regresar con él y no quería hacer el ridículo tratando de recuperarlo. Mucho le había dolido la ruptura como para que el chico le hiciera quedar peor.

Hiro regresó a su casa caminando con la mirada gacha y ganas de quedarse en su cama hasta que el nombre de Miguel ni siquiera le sonara. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero igual se aferraba a la idea de que pronto le superaría y se sentiría mejor, aunque fuera una vil mentira.

Entró al café de su tía y pasó por la parte de atrás del mostrador para robarse un par de donas con chocolate, gesto que notó Cass, sabiendo que su sobrino se sentía mal. Y tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Miguel por lo que le había hecho, pero no podía hacerlo, por su sobrino, porque sabía que aún le quería y ella tenía que respetar eso.

Vio cómo Hiro subió a su habitación mientras comenzaba a comerse una de las donas y suspiró pesada. Solo quería lo mejor para su pequeño Hiro.

Hiro, una vez en su habitación, se quitó de encima la mochila, y se cambió de ropa, quedándose en pijama, aunque esta consistía en una camisa de Miguel y unos shorts que Tadashi le había pasado una vez le dejaron de quedar a él, cosa que inconscientemente le entristeció más. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, para no activar a Baymax, y lo había logrado. Había pasado totalmente desapercibido por el robot, que estaba guardado en su estación de carga.

Miguel esperó un rato, hasta que estuvo seguro de que la canción había quedado ya totalmente lista, después de haberla ensayado incontables veces. Sabía que no olvidaría ninguna palabra, ningún acorde, lo que le preocupaba realmente era que su voz se quebrara a medio canto. Ya lo había controlado, o eso quería creer.

Caminó hasta la casa de Hiro con su guitarra en mano, esperando ser recibido, al menos que Cass aceptara que él se disculpara. Aunque por un corto rato, se desvió de su ruta para ir a una tienda por algo importante.

Entró al local con un nudo en la garganta y un pavor terrible recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Se sentía inseguro, pero no quería demostrarlo.

En cuanto Cass le vio, se acercó con una mueca de molestia y le cortó el paso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Miguel? — preguntó en un tono severo, casi regañando al chico por el simple hecho de entrar, a lo que Miguel se sintió muy mal. Respiró hondo para intentar hablar y sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos mientras que se aferraba en un abrazo a su guitarra.

— ¡Lo siento! — exclamó antes de romper en llanto mientras agachaba la cabeza para que la mujer no le viera llorar, al menos no tanto. Se sentía tan mal y tan vulnerable en ese momento, pero solo quería arreglar las cosas. Cass se sorprendió bastante ante aquella reacción y sintió algo de compasión por el chico al que alguna vez había aceptado como parte de su familia — e-en serio, lo s-siento muchisisisisisísimo. Y-y quiero rep-parar e-el daño. Yo quiero mucho-- a-amo a su sobrino y-y...

— Ay, Miguel… — susurró la mujer, abrazando al adolescente al sentir empatía por él, porque aparte se podía notar que decía la verdad, y quería que su sobrino fuera feliz, y quizá esa era la solución, igual seguía molesta con el chico, pero sabía que en ese momento, su enojo estaba de más y ambos jóvenes necesitaban el uno del otro, y por tanto, ella no tenía que intervenir. No en ese momento.

Trató de calmar a Miguel mientras acariciaba su cabello y le dio permiso para pasar a la habitación de Hiro para que se disculpara, porque una vez Miguel regresó a la normalidad, le explicó a la tía de su amor lo que quería hacer, y lo mucho que quería recuperar a Hiro.

Miguel recorrió el camino de la cafetería a la habitación de Hiro con lentitud, dándose la oportunidad de apreciar cada objeto para memorizarlo por si las cosas no funcionaban y tenía que alejarse para siempre. Quería recordar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Hiro por siempre, hasta que tuviera que ir al mundo de los muertos.

Antes de entrar al cuarto de Hiro, suspiró y se dio ánimos a sí mismo, mientras trataba de ahuyentar sus miedos.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y notó que Hiro estaba en su cama, hecho un ovillo y probablemente llorando como él había hecho hacía unos cuántos minutos. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta que quedó de frente a la cama de Hiro.

Tomó su guitarra y la acomodó entre sus brazos para poder tocar como debía. Sus dedos presionaron las cuerdas en un primer acorde y rasgó suavemente con la otra mano, llamando la atención de Hiro con aquella nota, que pronto se volvió una melodía suave.

Miguel no fue capaz de ver a Hiro y conectar sus miradas en ese momento, pero sabía que conforme la canción avanzara, sus nervios se esfumarían, aunque los miedos seguirían presentes.

 **Por tenerte a mi lado, yo daría**

 **Lo que un alma en pena necesita**

 **Por remendar mis errores**

 **Me tragaría todos mis rencores**

El mencionado desvió la mirada mientras secaba sus lágrimas, aunque éstas no dejasen de salir.

— ¿M-Miguel…? — preguntó lleno de nervios, emoción, tristeza y confusión. Una total mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía controlar y su llanto lo demostraba —. ¿Q-qué haces?

 **Lo que uno hace cegado**

 **Por el amor que cree que ha dado**

 **A veces no es necesario**

Miguel dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la cama de su amado, atreviéndose a alzar la mirada, encontrándose con esa versión temerosa y vulnerable de su pequeño precioso chino.

 **Pues termina lastimando**

 **A aquel ser amado**

 **Que hemos venerado**

Sintió que su corazón se partía con esa vista, pero no dejaría de cantar, ni de disculparse con su chico y solo quería que Hiro le viera a los ojos, porque él ya se sentía listo para hacerlo. Se sentía listo para volver a conectar su mirada con la de aquel que siempre amaría, con la de aquel que siempre le entendería sin palabras.

 **Y es tan extraño**

 **Que en un momento dado**

 **Todo puede ser desechado**

 **Sin considerar el daño**

 **Que ha sido causado**

Hiro levantó la vista con lentitud mientras Miguel continuaba cantando, manteniendo esa melodía tranquila y algo melancólica. Sus ojos almendrados repasaron el rostro del moreno una vez más, llevándose su tiempo para admirar cada una de sus facciones hasta que llegó a sus ojos. Instintivamente, el japonés cerró los ojos y volteó su cabeza a otro lado con miedo.

 **Y no hay razón**

 **Para que olvides mi traición**

 **Y ya no te pido perdón**

 **Pero escucha a mi corazón**

 **Te lo pido de favor**

El mayor se abrazó con más fuerza y se quedó en aquella posición al sentirse totalmente inseguro ante la situación, sabiendo que mostrar sus sentimientos a flor de piel era algo que prefería no hacer, eso Miguel lo sabía, y por eso era inclusive más difícil mantener una voz firme en su canto.

 **Las noches que pasé llorando**

 **Porque aún te amo**

 **No se han de comparar**

 **Con el dolor que te hice pasar**

 **Por mi engaño**

Miguel sintió su voz temblar por primera vez en ese momento y mientras tocaba la guitarra, respiró hondo, para que el llanto no le ganara. Había avanzado considerablemente en la canción, y no podía dejar que su temor se adueñara de él. Hiro siempre era fuerte, pero en esos momentos no parecía que así fuera, así que Miguel se sentía comprometido a ocupar ese puesto, porque aparte, él había sido el del error.

 **Pero mantengo la esperanza**

 **De que me puedas volver a tener**

 **Seguro entre tus brazos**

 **Porque nunca me había sentido tan solo**

 **Hasta que perdí tu querer**

El mexicano necesitaba que Hiro le mirara, necesitaba sentirse observado por el chico, necesitaba saber que él no era el único que quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Caminó nuevamente, quedando a un costado de la cama, más cerca de Hiro. Pensando todo muy bien, se arrodilló frente a él mientras los rasgueos a su guitarra se hacían más suaves, al igual que su voz.

 **Y es que esa sonrisa**

 **Me salva de toda la malicia**

 **Que el mundo pueda traer**

 **Y la necesito**

 **Mucho más de lo que pensé**

De un momento a otro, la voz de Miguel parecía susurrar únicamente a Hiro cada una de esas palabras en vez de cantarlas como las había practicado con Kubo, pero así era mejor. Así parecía ser más íntimo ese momento. Así Hiro prestaba más atención, y sentía escalofríos que le alentaban a abrir los ojos, aunque estuviera decidido a no hacerlo. Aún no se lo podía creer, y su brillante mente procesaba a medias las cosas. Aún lloraba, pero ahora no sabía si era de felicidad, tristeza o rencor. Era una mezcla de emociones que no entendía.

 **Perdóname, me equivoqué**

 **Y sé que te lastimé**

Miguel dejó la guitarra apoyada contra la cama y los susurros los retomó a canto sabiendo que la canción estaba por terminar, y eso significaba que también tendría una respuesta, de la cual no estaba seguro. Se atrevió a extender una de sus manos a Hiro y acarició la tersa y perfecta mejilla de su ex, llamando su atención, y también asustándolo un poco.

Hiro abrió los ojos y su mirada recorrió con lentitud desde el brazo de Miguel, a sus ojos. Tragó saliva una vez ambas miradas se conectaron y sintió cómo la otra mano de Miguel se posaba en su otra mejilla, mientras que sus pulgares comenzaban a limpiar sus lágrimas.

 **Trataré de no dejar**

 **Tu corazón caer**

 **Otra vez**

Una vez acabó la canción, Miguel carraspeó un poco y sintió su respiración entrecortada por el miedo a ser rechazado por su más grande amor. Hiro relajó su cuerpo inconscientemente, porque la presencia del moreno le hacía sentir bien como cuando eran novios. Ese chico era como la cura de todos sus males, aunque él los hubiera provocado en un primer momento. ¡Pero se estaba disculpando! Eso era lo que contaba para Hiro.

— Y-y… ¿q-qué dices, Hiro? — preguntó Miguel, mientras sonreía ciertamente nervioso, al igual que inseguro. Podía sentir sus ojos llorosos, e incluso su visión era borrosa, pero no quitaba la vista de encima de su chico favorito, quien por cierto no decía absolutamente nada, cosa que le estaba dando miedo —. ¿Ch-chinito?

Tragó saliva esperando una respuesta y bajó sus brazos para darle a Hiro espacio por si es que lo necesitaba. Su mirada se clavó en el suelo y cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno en la espera de su preciada, aunque temida, respuesta. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, e inclusive se le pasó por la cabeza que podría salírsele del pecho. Rezó a la virgencita que no fuera así.

Hiro por primera vez emitió un sollozo al intentar hablar, esperando que Baymax no se activara, sin embargo, así lo hizo.

El robot comenzó a inflarse como malvavisco y en cuanto vio a ambos chicos, los analizó en silencio.

— Oh, no — mencionó el robot al haber caído en cuenta que ese no había sido un buen momento para activarse. Vio a Hiro, después a Miguel, y a paso lento y levemente torpe salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solos a la pareja, la cual ahora estaba levemente más relajada por la manera en que Baymax había roto sin querer la tensión, volviendo el ambiente más ameno, aunque no hubiera hecho aquello con intención, puesto que era su protocolo.

El japonés regresó su vista al moreno y talló sus ojos antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

— Y-yo, eh… M-Miguel, yo — carraspeó un poco al sentir un nudo en su garganta, y al entender que no iba a ser capaz de hablar en ese momento, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos acabaran tirados en el suelo por la leve brusquedad del japonés al haberse lanzado a abrazar al Rivera. Hiro estaba sobre el cuerpo de Miguel, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

Había escondido su rostro del menor, porque no quería que le viera más vulnerable aún, pero ese abrazo decía todo lo que Miguel necesitaba, y sin darse cuenta, él se encontraba llorando igual. Esas lágrimas eran evidentemente de felicidad, y podía notarse por la forma en que ambos se abrazaban como si no quisieran separarse nunca, por cómo sus comisuras se estiraban y pequeñas risas entre los sollozos salían de sus labios, por cómo la compañía del otro les tranquilizaba.

Miguel después de un rato dejó de llorar para poder ver a Hiro e hizo que el chico alzara su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera se le escapó al mexicano en cuanto vio el precioso rostro del Hamada y se atrevió a darle un beso en sus dulces y perfectos labios, el cual ciertamente fue correspondido.

— Hiro, no tienes la menor idea de lo arrepentido que estoy de lo que hice, y en serio lo siento muchísimmmmmnhh--

El Hamada calló a Miguel con otro beso, la disculpa que le había escrito había sido más que suficiente para él, para perdonarlo. Miguel le amaba y con eso tenía suficiente, y perdonar nunca estaba de más, después de todo, Hiro confiaba en él, porque Miguel confiaba en Hiro.

— Miguel, yo también te amo — susurró una vez se separó el japonés de los adictivos labios del chico bajo él —. Y claro que te perdono, pero júrame que no volverás a ser así de idiota.

— Te lo juro, chinito — susurró Miguel, para después incorporarse, sentándose en el suelo con el mayor en sus piernas. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que Miguel hizo que Hiro se arreglara con un suave "Vamos a salir. A fin de cuentas, ya va otro mes".

El Rivera salió del cuarto para que Hiro se arreglara y se encontró con Cass subiendo las escaleras. A paso apresurado la alcanzó para abrazarla y agradecerle mucho que le hubiera permitido disculparse. Cass le explicó sus motivos y le pellizcó un brazo, como castigo por lo que le había hecho a su sobrino. Miguel se disculpó nuevamente y entonces la mujer le preguntó algo que lo hizo enrojecer.

— ¡N-no! Eh, a-aún no — respondió Miguel, rascando su nuca bastante nervioso —. N-no vi el momento ahorita, p-pero lo voy a llevar a una cita, y lo haré.

Respiró hondo, y justo Hiro abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su tía y a Miguel, sintiendo un ambiente extraño, no tenso, pero extraño. Hasta que Miguel decidió hablar…

— Te ves precioso, Hiro — balbuceó perdidísimo en la imagen de su novio. ¡Su novio! No podía estar más feliz. No podía creerse que Hiro hubiera dicho que sí, pero estaba feliz. Increíblemente feliz.

Cass rió suavemente y con una simple mirada, le permitió a Hiro salir con ese chico moreno que ella bien sabía traía loquito a su sobrino. Y una inmensa alegría le llenaba el corazón al ver a su pequeño tan radiante otra vez.

Ambos jóvenes salieron por la cafetería y Miguel tomó la mano de Hiro para comenzar a caminar hacia uno de los parques más conocidos en la ciudad. Muy decorado al estilo tradicional japonés, realmente muy bello, lugar donde habían celebrado parte de su segundo aniversario. El menor estaba algo nervioso, pero la compañía de su persona favorita apaciguaba esos nervios.

— Miguel… — susurró Hiro con una sonrisa —. Te perdonaría las veces que fueran necesarias.

El mencionado detuvo su caminar y se giró para ver a Hiro. Le dio un beso en la frente y respiró hondo para después susurrar un "Gracias, amor".

Se sintió impaciente, no quería esperar hasta llegar a aquel parque y sentía que nuevos recuerdos tenían que darse en nuevos lugares, no importaba que fueran poco convencionales.

— Hiro Hamada, esto lo iba a hacer en el parque pero todo tú me tientas a hacerlo ya — mencionó Miguel con una voz ciertamente nerviosa, a lo que el nombrado sintió curiosidad —. Me haces el hombre más feliz que puede vivir en este mundo, y realmente quiero toda una vida junto a ti. Así que… — carraspeó, mientras con una de sus manos buscaba en su bolsillo aquello que había comprado. La otra mano, la derecha, sostenía la izquierda de Hiro, la cual alzó hasta la altura de su pecho —. Prometo, que este anillo de promesa, se volverá uno de compromiso en un par de años.

Hiro tapó su boca con su mano libre totalmente asombrado y sintió que volvería a llorar mientras, a mitad de la banqueta, Miguel le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular. Ciertamente era un anillo muy bello. Su diseño era sencillo, pero precioso. El más alto besó la mano del mayor justo donde ahora estaba el anillo y le vio a los ojos, ambos estaban sonriendo.

Segundos después, se unieron en un abrazo, y pronto en un suave y lento beso, porque al final, ellos no necesitaban palabras para entender lo mucho que uno amaba al otro.


End file.
